User talk:Schiffy
About Char Templates I have created the Katawa Shoujo Wikia in Spanish (very recently), and I have done a template for characters, if you wish to check an example of it, is in here ?, I can translate it for you, so you can use it in this Wikia if you think is good enough. CombatMagic (talk) 11:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Gracias! La plantilla ve bien, me gusta los titulos de las partes, pero el código es desordenado. Puedo lo modificar para esto wiki? Disculpa por mi español, aprendo durante dos semanas. — Galrion (T| ) 15:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course you can! just barely learned to code some basic things like the template (link to it), hope you can find a good use to them, (or even improve them for your better use) :D CombatMagic (talk) 15:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Plot pages Hello! I was the one to make the edit to Hanako's page. I understand that you'd rather they aren't walkthroughs, which is great to know as I'd like to contribute to the other pages that are lacking. I've noticed that Shizune's route is missing everything other than the first act, so as I am currently playing the game, I will further add the information to her route, if that is alright with you. The same with Rin's page. If there is anything else that you'd like me to help with, please, let me know as I am more than willing to help! Cyanodren418 (talk) 12:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Cyanodren418 :By all means, add what you feel should be added. This wiki is very short on regular contributors, so anything you want to add, so long as it's relevant and not spam (I only say this because we have had a few people who like to do that), is always welcome. As far as pages go, the plot ones are the pages that are really lacking. There's also not much on the Shanghai and Othello's Antiques pages. Other than that, if you see anything short on info, feel free to add it! Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 12:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) dickbutt I LIEK U. U COOL GAI. WE HANG OUT, K?Drascus (talk) 13:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) DRASCUS :U wot m8? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 21:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :BUTTSDrascus (talk) 15:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC)DRASCUS Popping in Sorry to leave you alone so long. My exams finish on Wednesday at midday GMT so should be around a lot more in the next 4 months after that (until everything really gets going again). I hope it's going well! — Galrion (T| ) 20:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :No worries. I'm good. Been working on cleaning up articles a little, mostly. I also made this, because I did get tired of having to type warnings out by hand. It hasn't been needed much, but every wiki gets their vandals. One guy tried to assert that Lilly's name was spelled with one L. Instead of moving the page, he created a new page and blanked the old one. But I digress. Anyway, all is well at the moment. Contributors are always scarce, being such a small wiki, but that makes it manageable for three people. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 20:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Need some help. Hey Schiffy, I just created the Arrhythmia page, and am attempting to create a few references. I know how to put in a refrence (u know this 1) but not the section at the bottom that actaully lets you go to the page refrenced. Any help would be greatly apriciated.Thnx HorrorKnight Thx for the help Ecellent, i'll get around to adding some refrences and try to do a bit of cleanup, maybe someone else should clean it up? Anyway thx, you've been a big help. HorrorKnight Got refs up. yeah, just got the ref i wanted. you can start cleanin' up if ya want. thx HorrorKnight (talk) 13:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've noticed the abundant amount of categories that are on some pages, and have noticed none of the images are categorized. This may or may not really be important to you, but if you'd allow me to do some category work for organization I'd be grateful :P Deathmanstratos (talk) 21:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, also I'll be putting my signature on a subpage of my userpage, if you don't mind. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC)